


Laying Claim

by shadesofhades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/pseuds/shadesofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to make Dean his prison bitch. Dean doesn't have to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill 2009.

Sam keeps telling himself that it doesn't matter if Dean likes it or not, if Dean wants it, because in the end, he has to do it. It's not like he wants it either, or at least, that's what he had been telling himself for the last three hours of indecision while he watched one of the other prisoners making eyes at Dean.

It's pretty clear what the other guy was thinking, what he was seeing when he looked at Dean with a clear indication of lust in his body language as he leered at Dean, and Dean didn't even notice the present danger. That much was obvious by the way he smiled wide and traded cigarettes like cash, his eyes never wandering, never watching his back like the rest of the prisoners. Or maybe he just trusts Sam to have his back.

And Sam does. Hence why he's here right now, cornering Dean in the prison yard in front of the other man that's made it pretty clear what he wants with Dean.

It's fairly clear that Dean doesn't get what's happening though, that Sam's being forced into this, and he really doesn't want it anymore than Dean does. Really he doesn't.

Even if he's already hard at just the thought of pinning Dean against the fence and fucking him raw, and Dean hasn't even figured out why Sam's brought him here yet.

To Dean's credit though, it doesn't take him long to catch on. Pretty much as soon as Sam's hand slides down his chest, over his stomach to cup his cock through his jumpsuit, he can see in Dean's eyes that he knows what's about to happen.

And Dean doesn't protest. Not that Sam expects him to, because Dean trusts Sam, and clearly, having Sam take him, making him his prison bitch would be preferable to having some gorilla of man tear him a literal new one when he takes Dean too rough. And there's no doubt in Sam's mind that it would happen before they could get the fuck out of here.

Dean's silent as Sam unzips Dean's orange jumpsuit, letting it fall down to his hips and pushing it the rest of the way down to his knees, far enough so Dean can spread his legs and let Sam prove who Dean belongs to.

Maybe Sam's a little rough, pushing Dean hard against the fence, but he's trying to put on a show, trying to prove that this is real, just like Dean is. Because Dean's struggling against Sam like he doesn't want Sam to do what he knows Sam is going to do.

It's pretty convincing, especially when Sam unzips his own jumpsuit and pulls out his hard cock, pressing it against the cradle of Dean's ass and Dean elbows him hard in the stomach.

Sam knows this is all a show though, so he lets it slide and buries two fingers in Dean's ass, slick with saliva. He'd love to take his time and make this as pleasurable as possible for Dean, but he'll be lucky if he even gets to come, because he can feel everyone's eyes on him, and he's waiting for a guard to come any second, so instead he pulls his fingers out and spits into his hand, smearing it over his cock before he pushes inside Dean.

Dean's clenching his muscles under Sam, trying to force him out, but Sam just keeps pushing, silently commending Dean's acting abilities and his drive to make everyone think this is real.

The thought never really dawns on Sam that maybe this _is_ real.

At least, not until it's over and Sam's pulling out with a thin trickle of blood following his dick and Dean's knuckles are white from gripping at the chain-link fence in front of him, wetness shining in his eyes.

Even though Sam's still pretty sure the tension in Dean's body is faked, he doesn't know why he feels like such an asshole when Dean thanks him.

 

END.


End file.
